


Tricks & Treats

by coldflashwavebaby



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldflashwavebaby/pseuds/coldflashwavebaby
Summary: Halloween themed prompts from Tumblr (coldflashwave-baby)





	Tricks & Treats

**Author's Note:**

> The request for this one was a Coldwestallen Phantom AU with a happy ending. Here you go!

Barry didn’t think his life would come to this. When he started performing at Star Theater, his home since his parents’ deaths, he’d thought he would be stuck in the chorus for the rest of his life, in the shadow of Sam Scudder and Rosa Dillion. And, to be honest, he would’ve been content there. His mother had loved the theater, which a trait he’d inherited ten-fold. So, he studied and worked hard in the lower levels of the theater until Lisa Snart, the prima ballerina, took notice of his talent and recommended him to the theater owners.

            Then, he finally got his moment in the spotlight when Sam Scudder had a diva tantrum and quit.

            Had that really been how it all started? Is that how he’d ended up sitting in his dressing room, ready to go on for a performance he knew he wasn’t coming back from? Iris, his fiancé and the new matron of the opera house, was sitting in the balcony—the _Phantom’s_ balcony, the balcony of Barry’s greatest teacher, his Angel of Music—waiting for him to take the stage so that they could catch the Phantom.

            Barry and Iris both hated the plan. After the incident at the Masquerade, Iris’ father had put police in every wing, and in Iris’ balcony. None of them had expected the way the Phantom’s attention, instead of being centered on Barry, to be split between him _and_ his fiancé. Barry had kept their engagement a secret, at the time, thinking that his Angel would be violently jealous. Instead, though, he just gazed over Iris appreciatively, as though changing his complex plan to include her as well.

            Barry wasn’t sure if he should’ve been horrified and delighted, so instead, he’d kept his opinion on the situation neutral.

            Then, the Phantom had tried to take them both at the Allen mausoleum, when they’d gone to pay their respects to Barry’s parents. Joe had barely arrived in time to save them. Still, Barry was unsure if he’d wanted saving.

            A knock on his dressing room door drew his attention. He turned just in time to see Cisco poking his head inside. “Hey, Bare. Doing okay?”

            Plastering on a fake, brave smile, he nodded. “How’s Iris?”

            “Good,” Cisco said. “Asking about you. There’s about five police officers in her balcony, so the Phantom won’t be getting her tonight.”

            He’d find a way. He was too good to be outsmarted by police. If he wanted Barry and Iris, he was going to get them.

            He rose from his chair and adjusted his costume—a plain, white tunic that was so loose in the shoulders, it showed off every inch of his collarbones, and a pair of tight, brown pants. All exactly as the Phantom had described in his script he was forcing them to live.

            He and Cisco walked side by side towards the stage, the usual liveliness gone, replaced by a near deathly silence one would find at a graveyard.

            “You don’t think…” Cisco swallowed hard. “You don’t think he’s going to kill anyone, do you?”

            _You don’t think he’ll try to kill you or Iris_ was the unspoken question. Barry shook his head. “No. He won’t. Not as long as we give him what he asked for.”

            Barry playing the lead role. Iris sitting in the box he’d requested for himself. No interference.

            He stepped into the wings, and the music began. Barry stepped out, playing the role the Phantom had written for him to the best of his abilities. He knew, after reading the script, what would happen once the big romantic scene leading into the second act started, but his breath still caught when, instead of Sam stepping out from behind the scenery, it was his Angel, still wearing a mask to cover his face.

            Barry darted his gaze up to the balcony, but Iris was still there, watching with rapt attention. The Phantom’s voice was a sweet seduction all its own. Barry closed his eyes, letting it brush against his skin, until he realized it was actually the Phantom’s hands, gently stroking his collar. He willed back the urge to moan, instead listening to the intoxicating melody his Angel sang.

            When he turned back to face him, he could see the worry in the Phantom’s eyes. He was giving Barry a choice—stay and call the police, or continue singing, go back into his dark lair under the opera house, and stay with his Angel, forever.

            His choice was easier than he thought it would be.

            He continued his choreography, the Phantom mirroring him as Barry sang his section of the song. They split apart, each climbing a staircase on opposite sides of the stage, until they both came to the platform above the stage. They sang together, their voices harmonizing in a way that made Barry’s heart speed up. When they came together again, the Phantom wrapped his arms around Barry’s waist, pressing his chest against his back.

            His eyes went back to Iris, and he knew the Phantom’s were doing the same. She was on her feet, eyes wide as she realized what was happening. Yet, she didn’t call for the police. Instead, she stepped back out of the balcony and disappeared.

            Barry turned in his Phantom’s arms, staring into the icy blue depths of his eyes. The Phantom’s hands dragged up Barry’s body, until they cupped his jaw. He stopped his song, and switched to another—the song Barry and Iris had sung the night they were engaged on the rooftop.

            God, Barry loved Iris. But he also loved his Phantom, his Angel, his Leonard Snart. He wanted to see his face, to finally kiss him, scars and all, without fear. Without warning, Barry tore the mask free, revealing the Phantom’s marked face.

The audience screamed. Leonard hissed. But Barry just smiled, taking in the true face of the man he loved.

“Love me,” he whispered, leaning in towards his lips. “That’s all I ask of you…”

Their lips met, and without looking, Leonard cut a rope beside them. They both fell through the platform, down to the open trap door of the stage, and into the depths of the opera house.

0000000

Iris knew where the Phantom lived. Barry told her one night all about how he’d led him through the mirror in his dressing room, through the tunnels under the opera house, until they came to a secret lair. She’d grown up ducking police, so it wasn’t hard to lose her protection. There was a commotion on the stage, and Iris knew the Phantom had taken Barry.

Had this always been his plan? Did he know Iris would follow?

Iris remembered hearing Barry’s stories about his Angel. She’d been entranced by his stories, wishing she could meet him for herself. When she finally did, the circumstances weren’t how she imagined—standing in the lobby of the opera house at the masquerade, while he sang so gently to Barry, his eyes full of passion and love. Iris felt guilty as she wished someone would look at _her_ the same way, when, suddenly, those eyes turned to her. The love faded slightly, but none of the passion diminished. He didn’t look at her like a challenger, but instead as a pleasant twist he was willing to give a chance.

Now, she was running through the tunnels after her fiancé and the Phantom, hoping she wasn’t too late to catch up with them.

She slid to a stop when the tunnel ended at the canal. She was prepared to jump in, when she spotted a boat floating nearby, practically waiting for her. Curious, she climbed inside and began to row. It didn’t take long before she came to a cave, full of eclectic mementos of an artist’s life. She climbed out of the boat slowly, searching for any sign that Barry or the Phantom were still there. She walked up the stone stairs leading away from the water, and came to drawn curtains.

What she saw inside caught her breath.

It was a wedding gown, elegant and beautiful.

“Whaddya say, West?”

She spun around to see the Phantom, maskless and smiling, and Barry. Both were dressed in tuxes. The Phantom’s eyes were shining with that same passion, that same look he’d given Barry all those weeks ago. Her decision took seconds. She rushed forward, kissing Barry deeply before moving on to kiss the Phantom. When she finally pulled away, the Phantom sighed contently.

“And now my wish comes true—you have truly made my night.”

 


End file.
